A Challenge Between Cousins
by NovaSaxon
Summary: When her cousin comes to visit Applejack decides to challenge him to a test of strength. Will she regret this decision? No pairings here, just some family fluff.


**Note: This story takes place when Applejack and the others are still foals.**

It was a special evening at Sweet Apple Acres as cousin Breaburn and his parents had come visit the Apple family in Ponyville. Applejack's parents, Granny Smith and the other adult ponies remained in the house to chat and discuss the family business. Of course, this did not appeal to the three young foals as they were more concerned with which of them had broken their apple harvesting records or could pull Applejack's father's big, metal plow the farthest. So, as with most visits, the trio headed out to the apple orchard, Breaburn sporting a smart cowboy hat which his father had made for him.

"Are, ya'll sayin' you're daddy MADE that hat for you?" Applejack asked.

"Yup! One of the best hat's he's ever made!" The colt said with a hint of bragging in this voice.

"That is a mighty fine hat…" she mumbled longingly.

Big Mac gave her a gentle nudge and changed the subject. "So cousin, you look a little bigger, compared to the last time we saw ya. But still not as big as me."

Breaburn puffed out his chest proudly, "Yep! I've been helpin' my Dad with the apple harvestin'. In fact, I think I may have broken you're record of thirty apple tree's bucked."

"How many?"

"Fifty!"

"Fifty apple trees!" Applejack gasped. "That's not fair! I've only been able to buck seven trees in a row."

"Well, _I am _a colt so _I am _technically stronger than you."

Big Mac chuckled. "I guess I've got a new record to beat, and I can guarantee I will eventually." He ruffled Breaburn's mane.

"H-hey!" the smaller colt exclaimed.

"But _I am_ still taller than you."

The yellow colt adjusted his hat. "Well, not for long! Mama said I'm goin' through a growth spurt! So next time I may be the tallest one around here."

"Growth spurt?" Applejack tilted her head to the side.

"It's when a pony does a lot of growing in a short amount of time." Big Mac explained.

"I haven't done that yet, I'm still the shortest! How come Breaburn gets a growth spurt and I don't?"

"Just cause, a pony's taller doesn't make them better or stronger."

Applejack got an idea in her head; she jumped in front of Breaburn, stopping him in his tracks. "I bet I could beat you in a wrestling match. One on one."

Big Mac and Breaburn were surprised by this.

"Well, there's no harm in tryin'! I'm glad to see your spunk is bigger than your body lil' Jackie!"

"And…"

"And?"

"How's about we make it more interestin'?"

Breaburn flicked his tail playfully, "Oh? What are you proposin' Miss AJ?"

"If _I _win then you do whatever I say for the rest of the day."

"And if _I _win, I assume it's the same deal?"

Applejack nodded, "And no interferin', Big Mac!"

The red colt replied with a simple, "Eyup."

The two foals stood in an open dirt area, both facing each other with looks of excitement. Big Mac leaned against a nearby tree with Breaburn's hat perched on his head.

"Alright, the first one to go down for twenty seconds is the loser." Applejack said confidently. "No kickin', bitein', stompin', or cheatin'."

"Right!" Breaburn said anxiously digging his hooves into the ground.

"Hey, brother! Will you keep track of the time so we now who wins?"

"Eyup. But, you two be careful. Don't go to hard on her, Breaburn, ya hear? Or you'll have to wrestle me next."

"I'll be fine, Macintosh." Applejack said rolling her eyes.

"Heh, I may just take you up on that offer, cuz."

Big Mac stood up straighter and said, "Ready…"

Applejack steadied her stance.

"Set…"

Breaburn pawed at the ground.

"Wrestle!"

The two foals charged at each other full force. Big Mac winched as they collided. The two tumbled around in the dirt, trying to get the upper hand over the other. Finally they got to their feet and were chest to chest, pushing with all their might to knock the other one over. Applejack struggled to stay standing. Breaburn was about her size, just slightly taller, but he had a lot more muscle than her and was much stronger. At this point it seemed Breaburn was the obvious winner as Applejack was just about to fall over. However, she got a last minute plan and moved out of the way causing Breaburn to fall flat on his face in the dirt. She quickly pinned him and Big Mac began to count.

"Oh no, you don't!" Breaburn grunted and turned the tables on the filly as he flipped her over onto her back. She struggled to get up, but his hooves were holding down her shoulders. Big Mac began to count again. Applejack started to panic as she realized the mess she had gotten herself into. If only she hadn't been so hasty with her bet! She squirmed, trying desperately to escape and unintentionally raked her hoof against Breaburn's belly. The colt grunted in surprise, his hold on her shoulder's relaxed enough for her to get free. He shook his head in disbelief, he had almost won!

"That's not fair!" he challenged, "You kicked me!"

"Did not!" Applejack retorted, "My hoof just slipped! I barely touched you!"

Breaburn glared at her suspiciously. "Whatever, I'm still gonna win!"

He charged at her again, Applejack stepped out of the way and tripped him. She quickly overtook the fallen colt using more force than last time. Breaburn retaliated by trying to wriggle free. Applejack knew she couldn't hold him for twenty full seconds so she decided to figure out how she had gotten free last time. She lifted her fore hoof and pressed it against his belly, with about the same strength as last time. Breaburn yelped and quickly got back onto his feet.

"Stop doin' that will ya? It makes me nervous."

It only took a couple seconds for Applejack to put two and two together and a wide smirk spread across her face as she believed she had discovered her key to victory.

"What's with the smile? It seems you know something I don't." he said.

She only narrowed her eyes and ran at him again. The pair tussled in the dirt for a while before Applejack was finally able to pin him again, this time using all her strength to keep the determined colt down. She then flicked her poofy tail under herself and ran it down Breaburn's tummy. He let out an audible chuckle.  
"Aha! I knew it!" She exclaimed victoriously.

Breaburn stopped struggling for a moment, "Knew what?"

"I know you're weakness…~" she sang.

"Ha! Little do you know that the great and powerful Breaburn has no weaknesses!" he grunted trying to get free.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Then you wouldn't react if I did this…" Applejack lowered her head so her mouth was against his stomach.

"Hey! We agreed no bit-ING!" Breaburn burst into a fit of giggles as she blew a raspberry into his tummy.

"Ahaha! Th-HAHA-t's NOT FAIR!" He laughed, squirming out from under her hooves.

"It's not against the rules." Applejack smiled.

Breaburn stared for a moment, before he chuckled and smiled, "Well, if you wanna play it that way, I'd be happy to oblige." He jumped forward in an attempt to pounce on her. Applejack dashed out of the way and began to gallop around him. Breaburn chased after her. At this point their wrestling match had become a game of tag. Applejack abruptly stopped, making the colt come to a screeching halt. She smiled and pushed him over onto his back and started tickling him with her hooves. Breaburn laughed and raised his fore hooves up to her ribs and tickled her. Applejack couldn't help but start giggling and eventually fell on top of him. The two foals lay in a giggling heap, both of them completely oblivious to the competition they were just in.

"I suppose this match ends in a draw." Big Mac said as he trotted over towards them.

The pair looked at him with surprise. "But didn't either of us win?" Applejack asked.

"Well, to be honest. I dozed off in the middle of it and you're ruckus was what woke me up." Big Mac said sheepishly.

Applejack sighed and looked downward dejectedly.

"Aww, come on cuz." Breaburn said ruffling her mane, "We had fun, that's all that matters, right?"

She brightened, "Yeah, I guess so."

Breaburn then got up and Applejack slid off onto the grass. Big Mac gave her a nudge with his hoof to help her up.

"Oh and here's your hat back, cowboy." He said, plopping the hat onto Breaburn's head so it fell over his eyes. He smiled and readjusted it. Big Mac smirked at him, "Still wanna take me up on my offer? Even though now I know your 'weaknesses."

Breaburn chuckled as Big Mac poked his ribs, "I'll pass for now."

Applejack suddenly burst into a sprint back towards the house.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Breaburn called.

"Granny Smith said she would be making her famous Apple Family Pies with Aunt Apple and Mama!"

The colts' eyes widened and they exchanged glances at each other before thundering after Applejack, eager to enjoy the freshly made pie.


End file.
